


Centerfold

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, High School, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Pornstar Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, a/b/o dynamics, omega!reader, truemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: 16 year old Dean meets a sweet young woman in his homeroom class of his new high school. Y/n and Dean can’t get enough of each other, especially after he presents as alpha. They lose track of each other for half a lifetime until Dean opens a Playboy and sees all of a body he’s familiar with.~~~~~~~~~“Holy shit.” The bunny mask was gone, her body on full display except the bits of skin hidden by the pink feather boa. His throat went dry. His cock got hard in jeans. His head felt like it might explode.“I know, right?!” Jerry exclaimed, happily. “Isn’t she the hottest thing you’ve ever seen?”“Yeah. She’s the hottest thing I’ve ever…” Dean’s voice trailed off as he focused on her neck. No mark. He hoped they hadn’t photoshopped one out. She was the hottest thing he’d ever touched, tasted, the best thing he’d ever missed out on...Taffy Rose, Y/n Y/l/n...his omega. Dean cleared his throat and tried to close the magazine, but he couldn’t. She’d grown up so beautiful and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 38
Kudos: 165





	1. Another New School

**Summary:** Dean is a Junior at yet another brand new high school. He meets a sweet young woman in his homeroom and starts a relationship with her. 

**Story Warnings:** none really, mentions of A/B/O dynamics, overprotective parents

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean didn’t like that there were so many miles between the middle school and the high school John registered his sons at in Olympia, Washington. John had the Impala, so Dean had to walk with Sam two miles to his school and then walk four miles to his own. “Gonna have to hit a bar and hustle some cab money. Can’t be doin’ this walk twice a day, Sammy. It’s already killin’ me,” Dean complained.

“At least it’s not winter,” Sam said, sarcastically. “Anyway, Dad will be back soon, ya know?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s a witch hunt, practically a milk run for Dad, but still. I wish he’d left the car or something.”

“It’ll be okay, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he patted his brother’s shoulder and walked away, disappearing into Jefferson Middle School. He hated this walk and it was the first time he’d even done it. He made it to Olympia High just as the bell rang. Definitely needed some money for cabs. Maybe he could call Bobby, get some cash Western Unioned to him. He definitely wasn’t going to get any more money out of his dad. John always gave him just enough for him and Sam to eat for a couple weeks.

He pulled a paper schedule out of his pocket and sighed. “Homeroom. Mr. Philips. Room C-215. That’s D-100 and that’s D-200, so C Hall will be…” he said to himself, walking toward his classroom. He found C-215 and stepped inside. “Mr. Philips? Dean Winchester. I’m new.” He handed the schedule over to the tall man behind the desk and smiled tightly.

“Right. Take a seat behind Miss Y/l/n in the pink,” Philips said, dismissively, handing the schedule back. Dean nodded and scanned the room for ‘the pink’. 

His eyebrows jumped in surprise when his eyes fell on the girl in the second row with the blush pink fuzzy sweater on. She was gorgeous, looked sweet and innocent, smiled at him as he walked down the aisle to slide into the desk behind her. He leaned forward close to her. Whatever perfume she had on smelled amazing. Roses, gardenia maybe...amber? “Miss Y/l/n, huh?” he whispered.

She looked away bashfully and bit her thumbnail. “Shush. Mr. Philips is really mean. Don’t get sent to detention on your first day.”

“You keep talking, we’ll both be there...and that’d be worth it.” She stifled a giggle and looked at her desktop. “Come on, sweetheart. What’s yer name? ‘Less you want me to keep callin’ you, Miss Y/l/n.”

She bit her bottom lip and looked back over her shoulder. “Y/n,” she said.

“Quiet!” Mr. Philips called out from the front of the classroom. “We observe quiet in my classroom, Mr. Winchester.”

“Yeah, sorry. I wasn’t here for the syllabus,” he joked. Y/n giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. Dean thought she was just...adorable. It wasn’t often that he fell into a crush right off the bat, barely knowing her name, but Y/n was just...sweet as sugar...and Dean loved his candy.

“So, I’m new, you wanna show me around?” Dean asked as he followed her down the aisle after homeroom let out. It was every bit of the line it felt like leaving his mouth and part of him doubted she’d fall for it. She seemed like too good a girl to fall for his lines. “I’m sure a smart girl like you knows her way around school...around the neighborhood?”

She turned to him in the hallway just outside the door and smiled brightly. “Dean, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Where’re you from?” she asked.

“Kansas,” he responded, warily. He didn’t understand why she was asking.

“Parents’ names?”

“It’s just my dad,” Dean answered, his jaw tightening.

“I’m sorry,” she said, softly. “But what’s your dad’s name?”

“John.”

“What’s he do for a living?”

“Sells vacuums. Why are you asking all this?” he asked, eyebrows tucked together.

“My parents don’t like me talking to strangers and now you’re not a stranger,” she said with a smile. “If you can find your way to the parking lot after school, I’ll show you around town a bit... _and_ I’ll help you study.”

He got a whiff of her floral scent as she twirled and practically danced away from him and down the hallway. She was something special.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, sixteen or seventeen, Dean?” Y/n asked, as she walked across the parking lot with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

“Sixteen...for another three months. You?”

“Seventeen, two months ago,” she responded.

“Are your parents really gonna ask about all that junk you been asking me?” 

“Some of it, yeah, but the most important question is ‘what’s your presentation?’” she asked, turning to him and walking backward.

Dean licked his lips and shrugged. “Don’t have one yet. Dad’s alpha, so was our grandpa. Pretty much destined. What about you?”

“Haven’t presented either, but there hasn’t been a female in my family that wasn’t omega in a hundred and fifty years. How’s that for ‘destined’?”

“If I were alpha, your parents wouldn’t let me around you, huh?” 

She chuckled. “That’s a hard and fast rule. Even though I’m not an omega yet, I’m not allowed near alphas.”

“Well, thankfully, I’m not alpha yet.”

She smiled and turned back around. “Yeah. Thankfully.” She reached a small red convertible Mercedes and pulled out a set of keys. Dean’s eyes went wide as she popped the trunk and set her backpack in the trunk. “What?” she asked when she noticed the look of shock on his face.

“You...this is _your_ car?” 

“Yep! It’s a hand-me-down. It was my mom’s first. Dad bought it for her when she got pregnant with my brothers. A station wagon or a van would’ve been a better choice, of course, but she made it work.”

Dean walked around it. “1980 Mercedes-Benz 280SL. Wow...Euro import with the flush headlights and bumpers. It’s beautiful. You can drive a stick shift?” 

“Of course.” She shut the trunk and walked over to the driver’s door. “Get in, Dean. Unless you have a problem with riding shotgun.”

“In a car like this with a girl like you? No problem on my end, sweetheart.” He smiled as he pulled open the door and settled into her passenger seat.

She smiled as she turned the key in the ignition. “Only man I’ve ever had in this car was my dad...he wouldn’t let me drive my own car because the idea of a woman behind the wheel was just too much for him.”

“Sounds like a jerk. No offense.”

She chuckled. “Well, he’s just an alpha, ya know. That’s how they are.”

“Well, I’m not an alpha yet, Y/n, and I think you belong behind the wheel.”

She bit her bottom lip and maneuvered the transmission into first, easing off the clutch and rolling out of the parking space. As he watched her drive, he suddenly wished his father would never come back so Dean would never have to leave. He shook his head when he realized he’d essentially just wished for his father’s death over a pretty girl. He’d never had a girl grab his heart and soul so quickly. 


	2. The Park

**Summary** : Dean is getting closer to Y/n a lot faster than he's used to.

**Story Warnings** : kissing, A/B/O dynamics, first rut

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mr. Philips is a major jerk, but as long as you’re quiet he’s a pushover. It’s Principal Henry you gotta watch out for. She will harp on any attitude or impropriety,” Y/n said as she pulled her car into a park a few miles away from the school. “I had on a shirt that rode up when I raised my hand and she wanted to send me home...because you could see the edge of my navel for a half a second. It took me an _hour_ to convince her to let me put a sweater on instead.”

“What a bitch,” Dean mused. He smiled at the way she giggled.

“Yeah. She’s not nice...or especially smart...and she treats all the assumed omegas like we’re these fragile things that can’t be exposed to anything ‘damaging’. God forbid some assumed alpha see some skin.”

“Well, don’t you sound a little bitter?” Dean chuckled. He bit his lip as he looked out the windshield. “So...this a special place? You take all the boys here?”

She giggled and turned the car off. “The park is neutral ground. No one cares if you’re gonna be an alpha or an omega at the park. No one cares if you _are_ alpha or omega. Neutral ground where you can just be you."

Dean followed her out of the car and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's a _park_ , sweetheart. No need to get all philosophical." She giggled again and ran for the swingset across the way. That fucking laugh did things to him. He wasn't a poet or a philosopher but that laugh made him want to recite sonnets under her window and he wanted to sing her love songs and he wanted to know everything about her and what the fuck was happening to him?

She jumped up onto the swing and stood on the seat, leaning back and forth to swing high and fast. “I come here everyday after school. My parents think I have a study group!”

“Oh, so you’re not such a good girl after all!” Dean exclaimed, jumping up on the swing next to her and reaching up to grab the bar above his head. She stopped swinging and watched as he kicked his legs over the pole to hang upside down by his knees.

“Whoever said I was a good girl?”

Dean smiled and looked at her upside down as blood started rushing to his head. “I assume your parents have said it. And that sweater has ‘good girl’ written all over it.”

“Glad you like it. I paid extra for the invisible embroidery,” she joked. “You’re like a monkey! All upside-down and-”

“Spider-man. Not a monkey. Maybe Beast from X-men. You got a book on you? I can recreate the opening.”

“Sorry,” she said, trying to reach up and grab the bar. “Darn it! I can’t reach!”

Dean chuckled and flipped backward to let himself down. “Can I help you?”

“Help how?” she asked, turning to him and looking into his eyes. She gasped, just barely audible, as he stepped closer.

“If you don’t mind me pickin’ you up…” He waited for her to nod her consent before he grabbed her waist and easily lifted her so that she could grab the bar. “Need more help?” He didn’t want to let her go. There was something electric about his fingers digging into her waist.

“Maybe,” she said, biting her lip. “Or maybe…” She let go of the bar and let herself drop, arms wrapping around his neck as she draped herself over him. “Maybe I like where your hands are.”

His throat went dry as she looked up into his eyes and he suddenly felt hot under his leather jacket. “Oh, I-I me-mean...I like ‘em there...too.”

“You’re blushing,” she whispered.

“Am I?” he whispered back.

“Yep. You’ve got all these cute freckles.”

Dean’s heart was pounding in his chest as she ran her finger across his cheekbone. His dick was hard in his jeans and he was thankful for the amount of room in his baggy pants. His mind was short-circuiting, blood rushing to places that were not his brain. Words wouldn’t come...not that he knew what he wanted to say.

“Dean?” she whispered, tipping her chin up.

“Yeah?”

“Are you gonna kiss me or do I have to do it?”

He didn’t waste a second leaning his head down and pressing his lips to hers. The moan she let out was a zap of electricity to the base of his skull. His lips moved against hers, his fingers flexing against her waist as she pulled his head down further. He couldn’t ignore the scent of her now. She was so floral and pretty and it was _her_...not some perfume she put on that morning before school.

He moved his hands to her cheeks and deepened the kiss, his fingers digging into her scalp. Her nails dug into his neck as she pushed her body against his. When they pulled away from each other, they were both breathing hard, panting and holding onto each other for dear life. “Wow,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I’ve never had a kiss like that.”

A jolt of rage went through him at the idea of any other guy kissing her. “You had a lot of guys kiss you?”

“A few.” She leaned into him and took a deep breath. “But none that smelled as good as you.”

He leaned in for another kiss and she moaned into his mouth as he prodded at her lips with his tongue. He walked her backward to push her against the base of the swingset and was about to start letting his hands grope across her body when the watch on her wrist started beeping. He pulled away to look at her wrist. “That mean somethin’ important?”

“Yeah. Means I gotta get home soon. Sorry. Can I drop you somewhere?” she offered meekly.

“Yeah, uh, Jefferson Middle. I gotta pick up my little brother to take him back to the Charles Motel,” he answered, letting go of her and stepping back.

“Your little brother?”

“Yeah. Sam. He’s this little twelve year old nerd.” Dean followed her toward the car. His stomach was still in knots as he walked, his skin still hot, his lips still warm from her breath...not to mention the state of his dick. Which didn’t change in the least as she drove him toward Sam’s school. None of it changed. In fact, the heat on his skin got worse, seemed to soak into his muscles, into the core of his being.

“So you stay at the Charlie?”

“Yup. Dad’s off on a sales trip so Sammy and I are stuck in room 212.”

“Well, at least it’s not the King. That place is horrible,” she said, pulling into the middle school parking lot. Dean smiled at Sam before turning back to Y/n. “I’ll see you in Mr. Philips’ class tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded and pushed open the door, waving at Y/n as she drove off.

“Who was _that_?” Sam asked.

“My omega,” Dean answered wistfully, without even thinking.

“Yeah, right,” Sam scoffed. “You haven’t even presented yet.”

“Yeah, about that,” Dean started, reaching up to wipe the sweat away from his brow. “That smell like alpha to you?” he asked, shoving his hand in his brother’s face.

“ _Ew_ , Dean!” Sam yelled, slapping Dean’s hand away. “Wait...so, you’re...you’re going into rut?”

“I mean...been a while since Dad gave me the ‘My Body, Myself’ talk, but...yeah, I think so.” He licked his lips and shrugged his jacket off. "Her parents aren't gonna let her around me when it's confirmed. I'm gonna have to convince her to sneak around."

"You've known her a _day_ , Dean. By the time you get back to school, you’ll have found a new girl to give your attention to,” Sam said, walking away from his sweating brother. “And since you’re gonna get moved to the satellite building, you’re probably not gonna see her again.”

Dean growled, literally _growled_ , at his brother’s reminder. His eyes went wide when he realized that sound had come out of him. “Let’s, uh, get back to the motel.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John wasn’t worried. Sam called in a panic that Dean’s fever was over 104, that he was being aggressive and kept growling at the younger boy, but John wasn’t worried. “It’s a first rut, Sammy. Everything that’s happening is textbook. Make sure he’s got some water, throw him in an ice bath if he gets hotter than 105 and he’ll wear himself out before too long.”

“Dad, what if-”

“Sam, I know it seems bad, but it’s just his body getting used to the hormones, okay? Give him water, make sure his temp doesn’t go too high, and call me if things get worse, son.”

Things didn’t get worse, but they didn’t get better either. Sam skipped school. Dean didn’t want him to, tried to send him off the next morning, but Sam refused. “I’m not leaving you here like this, Dean. You can barely move half the time and the other half you look like you’re about to fight anything and everything. It’s not like you can go get your own ice all the way downstairs. You want a burger?”

“We can’t waste that money,” Dean groaned tiredly.

“Well, I’m not making Winchester Surprise for you, so-” Sam stood. “Bacon cheeseburger?” and that was the end of the argument.

Sam left the motel room at 2:30 to get more ice and saw a familiar Mercedes pull in as he walked down the stairs. The pretty girl driving waved at him. “You’re Dean’s brother, right?” she asked, sashaying across the lot toward him. “I’m Y/n.”

“Yeah, I’m Dean’s brother.” He shifted the ice bucket into his left hand and offered her his right, which she took.

“He wasn’t in school. Is he okay?” she asked.

Sam’s cheeks went pink with shame on his brother’s behalf. “Um, no. No, he’s not okay. He’s, uh...he presented as an alpha yesterday.” Her eyes went wide. “He’s in rut.”

“Oh! Oh, no wonder he wasn’t-” She took a deep breath, her eyes casting upwards, looking for the door Dean was hidden behind. “Do you--does _he_ need anything? Is there any way I can help at all?”

“No. I don’t _think_ so. Right now, we just gotta...keep his temperature down and make sure he’s drinking water,” Sam quoted John.

“And you got good water and food and…” Her words faltered as her eyes found the door with 212 on it. “Do you think I could see him? He won’t be in Mr. Philips’ class anymore when he gets back to school and I just wanted to make sure that he’s okay and-”

“You can’t go up there!” Sam snapped, stepping in front of her when she made a move for the stairs. She looked shocked that so much force could be in such a young man’s voice. “He’s in rut. He’s aggro and half of his brain has been boiled by fever. He’s not the suave guy you were hanging out with yesterday. He wouldn’t want you to see him like that and you wouldn’t want to _smell_ that room right now, anyway,” Sam reasoned.

She nodded, taking a shaky breath. “Right.”

“Just...leave your number and I’ll have him call you when he gets done with this, okay?”

She nodded and pulled out a pen from her purse. She grabbed Sam’s hand and wrote a ten-digit phone number on his hand. “Tell him to call between 4 and 6. That’s when my parents take my brothers to their music lessons. That’s the only time I’ll be able to get to the phone before everyone else.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Okay. Tell him…’Get well soon’, I guess?” She flashed a tight smile before clicking the pen and putting it back in her purse. “Thanks, Sam.”

Sam watched her walk away toward her car before he looked down at his hand. “Figures the first time I get a pretty girl’s number, it’s for Dean.” He rolled his eyes and headed for the ice machine.


	3. Pink

**Summary** : Dean and Y/n can't get enough of each other.

**Story Warnings** : kissing, A/B/O dynamics, **teenagers (16 and 17 years old) having sex** , loss of virginity, **18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , protected sex, no knotting, a bit of angst at the end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean felt disgusting. After three days of sweating and masturbating and punching walls, he was ready to feel like normal again...whatever normal was now that he was a presented alpha.

“Thanks for your help the last few days, Sammy.” He ruffled his brother’s hair as he walked out of the bathroom to get his clothes on. “Hate that you missed so much school.”

“It’s fine, Dean. I was already ahead of where the rest of these kids are. It’s not a big deal.” Sam moved to grab his backpack and swiped a piece of paper off of the table. “The girl you spent Monday with stopped by Tuesday after school. She left her number, said call between four and six.”

Dean groaned as he looked at the phone number. “Man...you think I could fool the school into letting me stay in the main building?”

“Nah. Probably not. These places always have an old lady with a nose like a hound dog. You’re gonna end up in the satellite building.”

“Damn it...I’m gonna end up in the satellite building at _every_ damn school.”

“Get over it, Dean. You have two more years. Deal.”

Dean sighed. “Maybe not. Maybe I’ll just go ahead and quit that stupid education institution and get my GED, instead.”

“What? No, Dean. Just to avoid being taught by the alpha teachers, you wanna quit? Get your head outta your ass and deal with it. I'm not gonna quit when I present. Dad didn't quit when he did."

"No, he ran off and joined the Marines!" Dean exclaimed. "He ran off to fight, with a bunch of other Jarhead alphas because he couldn't handle living with regular fellas. I'd just be getting a jump on where I'm headed in the first place...it's not like I need a diploma to gank ghosts."

"Okay, but what if...one day you wanna have a real life?" Sam asked. "Away from Dad and hunting and all this junk. If you quit school-"

"I'm not ever gonna have a real life, Sam. Never have, never will."

“That’s _your_ choice, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. It wasn’t a choice, it was his life. “Let’s just go.” Dean knew he was going to have to go to the front office when he got to the school, have his classes moved to the alpha classes in the satellite building, but he wanted to see Y/n first. No...he _needed_ to see Y/n. He sneaked in past the teachers to head to C-Hall. He was just about to head into Mr. Phillips’ class when the tall man stepped into the doorway. “Mr. Winchester. You shouldn’t be in this building.”

Dean’s nose crinkled at the scent coming off the teacher. No wonder the man was a pushover with a bad attitude. Omega. “Look, I just wanted to-”

“You _need_ to go to the other building.”

Dean could feel a growl bubbling up in his chest and he could see Mr. Phillips starting to cower when a flash of pink caught his eye. Y/n bounced out of the classroom and put a soothing hand on Dean’s shoulder...which immediately sedated him. “I’m sure Dean just needs an escort to the Alpha building. He’s new so I’m sure he doesn’t know where he needs to go. I’ll take him!” she volunteered.

“No. Miss Y/l/n, I can’t let you-”

“Are _you_ going to take him? You look like you’re about to roll into a ball like a pillbug. _I’m_ not presented. It’s fine. I’ll walk him over and be back before the Pledge. Come on, Dean.” She didn’t wait for the teacher to answer, just pushing Dean down the hall away from Mr. Phillips’ room. She pushed him into the wall by the front office and went to her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, but you know you have to be in the satellite school.”

“I had to see you.” He leaned down and slotted his lips over hers. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“You coulda waited by my car after school.” Dean felt a little stupid. He hadn’t even considered that. He just needed to see her again. He needed to see her pink t-shirt and he needed to smell her flower smell and he needed to see her smile and hear her laugh and taste her lips and--He leaned down to kiss her again, hands going to her hips to pull her against him. She looked a bit flustered as she pulled away. “We can’t do this here! If we get caught, my parents will kill me! Go to the office, have your schedule changed and after school-”

“I get to see you after school?”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll just have to shower your scent off as soon as I get home.” She leaned back in and took a deep breath, whimpering loudly. “You smell even better now.” She shook herself out of her stupor and sighed. “I’ll see you after school, Dean. I’m parked in the same spot. Meet me later.”

Dean watched her disappear back down C-Hall, wanting nothing more than to follow her. “After school. I’ll see her after school,” he reminded himself before turning and finishing his trek to the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was leaning against her trunk as soon as the final bell rang. She was on his mind all day. He had an inkling feeling of need. He seemed almost empty when he was away from her...like something was missing.

She obviously felt the same because she ran out of the main school building and jogged across the lot, dropping her backpack and launching herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He twisted them, pushing her into the trunk of her car and licking into her mouth. “Need you,” she mumbled against his lips.

“Shit, wish your car had a backseat,” he said, pulling back.

“Well...we could...go to the park and...hang out in the jungle gym and...then...I…” She took a deep breath and put her hand on his chest. “My brothers have a competition in Spokane tomorrow. I’ll have the house to myself all day.”

Dean’s throat went dry as he looked down into her eyes. She wanted him to come over to her house while her parents were gone? He’d done a lot of things with a lot of girls, but this was different. He was alpha now...and she wasn’t omega yet. What if his knot popped? What if he hurt her? What if- “I’d love to come over.” She smiled and pushed him away, walking over to grab her backpack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Y/n dropped Dean off at Jefferson Middle, he was covered in hickies and had a hard on that just wouldn’t quit. “You gonna be okay by yourself for a few hours tomorrow?” Dean asked as they started walking toward the Charles. “I, uh, have a date.”

“A date? What, with her?” Sam gestured at the retreating Mercedes.

“Yeah, with her. I don’t wanna date any other girl. She’s...she’s mine, Sammy.” Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t argue it. He had homework to catch up on from his days off.

Dean didn’t care about catching up on his work. He only cared about Y/n. He only cared about her picking him up in her Mercedes and running her fingers through his hair as she drove toward the suburbs. He only cared about kissing her passionately as they entered her two-story home. He only cared about her leading him up the staircase to her bedroom. He chuckled when she opened her door. Her walls were pink, her bedding lilac, her bed covered in stuffed bears and bunnies. “Wow. You...have a very pink room.”

She smiled and swept her stuffed animals onto the floor. “I like pink.”

“I like _you_ ,” he said, immediately hating how cheesy that sounded...but she seemed to like it. She bit her lip and flopped down on the bed. “We, uh, gonna make out?”

She nodded, reaching over to pull open her side table drawer and grab a three-pack box of condoms. “And...more...if you...want?”

“Oh, god, yes,” he whispered, pulling his jacket off and tossing it to the floor. She looked nervous as he moved to sit next to her on the soft mattress. “You okay?”

She looked down bashfully. “I’ve never done this before,” she whispered. “I’ve never gone past...ya know...foolin’ around at the park.” Her cheeks were on fire. She wanted him more than anything, but she was definitely nervous to go all the way.

“Oh...baby, that’s okay. We...we don’t have to-”

“No!” she exclaimed, turning to him. “I _want_ to. I want to so much. I just...don’t know how good I’ll be at it. I’m sure you’ve been with a lot of girls that know what they’re doing and-”

Dean reached over and grabbed her hand. “Y/n, baby, you...I’ve only been with two girls...and I’d…” He chuckled and reached up with his free hand to tip her head back. “I’m not the best at it. We just gotta, you know, take our time and remember it’s not a race. I want _you_ to get there just as much as I want me to get there.”

She swallowed thickly and leaned closer. “And you can...get me there?”

“Oh, I’m sure gonna fuckin’ try, baby,” he whispered before leaning in to kiss her. They immediately moved to tangle themselves together on the bed, groping at each other and pulling their clothes off. He couldn’t help but think about what she was going to smell like when she presented because she smelled so fucking good now. Especially when he got his hand up the skirt of her dress and started rubbing at her through her panties. “Damn, you smell so good.”

“Dean,” she whimpered and he almost came right then and there.

“You ever been fingered, Y/n?”

She nodded. “It hurt. His nails were-”

“My nails are clean...and short. Can I show you what it’s supposed to feel like?” Dean wanted nothing more than to feel exactly how wet Y/n was, to find out what made her whimper and cry out and scream. God, he wanted to make her scream. But not until he heard her say ‘yes’.

“Please.”

Dean had never heard a more beautiful word.

He slipped his right hand into her panties and rubbed at the place he knew would make her moan, fumbling to find her clit. He’d seen enough porn in his almost seventeen years that he knew where to go. She jerked when he found it, gasping loudly and grabbing at his shoulder. “How’s that feel, baby?”

“So good!”

“Let me make it better.” He leaned over and kissed her as he slipped his middle finger down to her entrance. She was soaking wet and his finger slid in with absolutely no resistance. He started thrusting his finger in and out of her, licking into her mouth as he pressed the heel of his palm against her clit. “That good?” he whispered against her lips.

“Yeah,” she whispered back.

“I think I can make you cum like this. Just one finger in your pretty pussy. You think you can cum like this?”

Her cunt clenched around his finger. Seemed she liked dirty talk just as much as him. “I’unno,” she squeaked.

“I think you can, baby. Come on.” He put extra pressure on her clit and she whimpered as her body went stiff. Her eyes rolled back and her breath caught as her orgasm hit her. Dean’s jaw dropped at the animated way she reacted, how she almost arched off the bed. “Damn. That was awesome.”

“Yeah it was. Where’d you learn to talk like that?”

Dean shrugged. “I’ve lived in motels my whole life. Sometimes there’s skin flicks on the premium channels.”

She giggled and kissed him. “I’ve never watched a movie like that. I found my dad’s magazines in his dresser, though.” She pulled at his boxers as she nibbled on his bottom lip. “Put the condom on, Dean.”

He nodded and stood up, dropping his boxers to her floor and grabbing the box of condoms. When he turned back to her, she was staring at his dick, her jaw hanging. He couldn’t help a cocky smirk. “Well, you get in bed with an alpha, this is what you’re gonna get.” She looked away, embarrassed that she got caught staring. He looked down as fear filled her scent. “We don’t have to. I don’t wanna hurt you. You could just give me a handy j…”

“No! I want to. Just...make sure you go slow?”

“Yeah, of course. I don’t wanna hurt you,” he repeated, rolling the condom down his erection.

He laid his body over hers and kissed her slowly, grinding his erection into her mound as they made out. When he thought they were ready, he leaned back and reached down, lining his dick up with her entrance. Her eyes were wide with fear, but her pupils were wide with lust. She grabbed his biceps and looked into his eyes as he started pushing his hips forward...slowly, so slowly that it almost hurt him. Her nails dug into his arms, her jaw dropping as he pushed forward more, pulling back and pushing forward to get in most of the way. “Oh, my God,” she whispered.

He stopped moving and looked down at her. “You okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“Yeah, it’s just...a lot.”

“Can I...can I start movin’?” he asked, softly.

“Slowly,” she reminded him and he nodded, rolling his hips to make her gasp.

He moved slowly, hands twisted in her pillow to keep himself from letting himself go. This was different from his other two, okay three but he didn’t last very long the first time, times. He really wanted her to enjoy herself, he really wanted to do this right, he really wanted to last more than five minutes.

Breathe. Penthouse said breathe deep and treat it like running a marathon.

“Fuck. You feel really good,” he groaned, kissing her jawline.

“Yeah. This is...I mean...you can go faster, I think?” He almost didn’t want to hear that...because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself. But he moved faster, thrusting into her and loving the way she whimpered with each pump of his hips. “Oh, shit!”

“Too much?” he grunted into her ear.

“No! No, I love it!” she exclaimed. “Please, don’t stop!”

“God, you’re so perfect.”

He couldn’t last much longer. He tried. He thought about baseball, imagined his father’s disappointed face, but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder as his cock twitched inside her, an intense feeling stealing his breath away as he came into the condom. He pulled out of her and dropped to the bed next to her, ignoring the condom on his softening dick as he pulled her into his arms.

“That was amazing. So fucking awesome,” he whispered into her hairline.

“You didn’t pop a knot,” she whispered. “I was...scared of that.” She looked up and caught his eyes. “Thank you, Dean. This was...perfect.”

“You deserve perfect, Y/n.” He looked away from her to stare at the ceiling. “You’re gonna have to clean my scent outta your whole room or your parents are gonna lose their minds.”

“Yeah. Later. They won’t be back for another twelve hours.”

“Awesome.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You weren’t supposed to be gone _all day_ , Dean,” Sam complained as soon as Dean walked into the motel room.

“I told you, I had a date, Sammy.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t tell Dad. He called while you were gone,” Sam said and Dean’s eyes went wide. He was supposed to be at the motel. John was going to tan his hide for being gone when he called. “I covered for you, said you were at the corner store. He wants you to call him.”

Dean sighed. Sammy came through for him, but what did John want? “Thanks, Sammy. He tell you what he wanted?”

“No, but I think he’s coming to get us. He had that ‘new hunt’ tone in his voice.”

“What?!” Dean exclaimed. “We just got here! I can’t leave yet!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “We don’t have a choice. We never have a choice. Call him.”

Dean looked at the phone on the table by the bed with disdain. No choice was right...but he didn’t have to like it. In fact, he hated it. The idea of leaving Olympia, leaving Y/n...before she presented, before he got to have her as his _omega_...it was disastrous.

He had to fight himself to make himself pick up the phone and dial the number. “What took you so long to get back to me, son?” John asked when the phone connected.

“I got distracted while I was out. Sorry, Dad. Was it time-sensitive?”

“No. I just wanted to let you know I caught wind of what may be a werewolf in Connecticut. We’re gonna pull up stakes and head out tomorrow.”

“Connecticut? The other side of the damn country?” Dean whined.

“You wanna try that again, Dean?” John snapped.

Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. “Sorry. I mean...we just got here, Dad. Isn’t there someone else that can go to Connecticut?”

“I know you just got there...but it’s a wolf, Dean. There aren’t a lot of hunters who could _handle_ a hunt like this. It has to be me.”

“Yeah, but why’s it have to be _me_?” Dean snapped before he could stop it.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Never mind. We’ll get packed. See you when you get here. Bye, Dad.” He slammed the phone into its cradle and punched the wall in rage. “This is _bullshit_!”

“You should call her,” Sam suggested from across the room.

Dean sighed and nodded. “Yeah...but what do I even say? ‘Thanks for your virginity, you’re never gonna see me again’?”

“I didn’t need to hear that, Dean. But, come on, it’s not like you thought you’d get to stay with her.”

“I thought I’d get to stay a little while, ya know? We usually get a few weeks, a couple months, but this...a week?” He dropped to his bed and buried his face in his hands. “What am I gonna tell her?”


	4. Memory's Been Sold

**Summary** : Dean is living the normal-boring life with Lisa. When he opens the newest Playboy, he gets the shock of his life.

**Story Warnings** : A/B/O dynamics, **18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , masturbation, pornography, mentions of multiple partners, mentions of fem-fem porn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pulled his pickup into the gas station down the street from Lisa’s house...his house. He had a house. He had a home, a family, an 8-5 job on a construction crew. He had...a real life. A real boring life. He was bored, but he supposed it was normal to feel bored, right?

“Hey, Jerry. The coffee fresh?” Dean asked as he walked into the convenience store.

“Half hour old,” the clerk, Jerry, answered with a smile. “And, uh, it’s Tuesday!”

Dean chuckled as he grabbed a thick paper cup and poured dark, bitter liquid into it. “New mags came in, huh?”

“Yeah. The Penthouse center is hot as hell, man. Oh, and the Playmate of the Month is the hottest omega I’ve ever fuckin’ seen!”

Dean laughed as he fitted the top on the cup. “Well, bring ‘em out, man. You know I’m gonna buy ‘em.” He took a drink as he walked up to the counter. Jerry had a Penthouse and a Playboy on the counter already. “They’re that good, huh?”

“Dude...especially the omega Playmate, man. She is _smoking_ hot.”

Dean set the coffee on the counter and picked up the Playboy, slipping it out of the sleeve and looking at the cover. The cover was a woman, Taffy Rose according to the tiny script on the bottom next to the photographer credit, in a strawberry-print bikini and bunny mask. Hot, but nothing special. Nothing different or new. But he flipped the magazine open to the center and gasped.

“Holy shit.” The bunny mask was gone, her body on full display except the bits of skin hidden by the pink feather boa. His throat went dry. His cock got hard in jeans. His head felt like it might explode.

“I know, right?!” Jerry exclaimed, happily. “Isn’t she the hottest thing you’ve ever seen?”

“Yeah. She’s the hottest thing I’ve ever…” Dean’s voice trailed off as he focused on her neck. No mark. He hoped they hadn’t photoshopped one out. She was the hottest thing he’d ever touched, tasted, the best thing he’d ever missed out on...Taffy Rose, Y/n Y/l/n...his omega. Dean cleared his throat and tried to close the magazine, but he couldn’t. She’d grown up so beautiful and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. “She, uh...she been in anything I might’ve seen?”

“I don’t know, Dean. I’m Googling her name as soon as I get home. I suggest you do the same, man.”

“Yeah. Uh...I’m just gonna...I’m just gonna take the Playboy. I’ll get the Penthouse next time, Jer.” Dean threw a ten on the counter and walked out with the magazine, leaving his coffee behind and not even caring. He sat in his truck cab for a few minutes, staring at her photo. Y/n went into porn. Whoever would have thought that sweet little innocent young woman with the overprotective parents would- “Actually, no, that makes sense.”

He rubbed his hand over his erection as he looked at the ‘fuck me’ look in her eyes. It didn’t take long for his mind to drift back to her under him, holding him, letting out gasping cries as he fucked her, that look in her eyes as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

His cock softened as he remembered getting on the phone with her to tell her he was leaving.

_He felt like he was going to cry when the line clicked. “Y/l/n Residence!”_

_“Y/n, it’s Dean.”_

_“Oh, hey! I just got finished washing every surface you touched,” she said, giggling. That giggle tugged at his heart. “I can’t wait to see you again, though. It was so worth the cleaning time.”_

_“Yeah, uh...it was awesome, baby, but...my, uh, my dad called.”_

_“Oh?” Dean could almost hear the heartbreak in her voice._

_“Yeah. He...got word of a job in Connecticut. He’s pickin’ us up tomorrow.” There was silence on the line for a minute. “Y/n?”_

_“You’re leaving?” she squeaked._

_“Yeah.” Dean had to fight the tears. “Yeah, we’re leaving.”_

_“But...what about...I...am I gonna get to see you again at all?”_

_“Not unless you can sneak out tonight. Dad’ll be here in the morning. We’ll be gone before noon.”_

_“Oh God.”_

Dean took a deep breath and started the truck, driving home with a pit in his stomach. He immediately hid the magazine in his desk and sat in the rolling desk chair. He looked around to make sure Lisa and Ben were both out of the den area, hoping they were out of the house, before pulling up Google and searching for ‘ **Taffy Rose omega xxx** ’. Several thousand results popped up, so Dean went to the first. A video on Pornhub labeled ‘ **Sweet omega Taffy seduces her best friend Kat at a sleepover** ’. Dean swallowed and licked his lips, turning his volume down almost all the way and clicking on the video. She looked fairly innocent, without looking fake, which was a feat of its own considering he knew he was watching porn. The other actress wasn’t pulling it off anywhere near as well, especially the overacted reaction to ‘Taffy’ kissing her.

Dean could remember making out with her when she was just a little younger than the 18 year old she was pretending to be on his screen and it filled him with yearning to see her wrap her arms around this other woman’s neck and pull her in for a passionate kiss. He watched a little longer before hitting the back button and started searching through more and more results.

‘ **Omega Taffy Rose and her hot omega stepmom** ’ ‘ **Taffy Rose fucks her best friends** ’ ‘ **Sunny Sweets and Taffy Rose Turth or dare** ’ ‘ **Batgirl and Supergirl caught by Poison Ivy** ’

“Holy shit, she’s the hottest Supergirl,” Dean whispered, as he pulled his dick out of his jeans and started pumping it. It occurred to him, as he lazily jacked off and clicked through the ‘Taffy Rose’ tag on XNXX .com, that she was always with other women, usually other omegas. It took him forty minutes of clicking to find ‘Beta Brad Bull wants to know what omega tastes like’.

Not a single alpha in any of her videos, and not a mark on her neck, despite the fact that so many of her omega co-stars had marks that they had failed to cover no matter the makeup they used. And Brad and Taffy didn't go further than oral.

"That's weird," Dean whispered, tucking his dick back into his boxers but leaving the jeans open in a V. "Usually 'mega actresses are getting knotted every other scene."

He clicked off of the porn site and went back to Google, searching ' **Taffy Rose alpha** '. He found several blogs asking why a porn actress was unmated, some wondering how she could be in this business without fear of being taken by force, and some judging her for doing porn in the first place, but eventually he found an interview with her. He turned up the volume a bit and started it.

"Taffy, you have just burst on the scene and you've been staring in so many films this past year, it's crazy how popular you are all of a sudden!"

"Yeah, it is. I mean, I just started this as a fun way to make some money and now it's a full-on career!" Dean gasped at her voice. It was deeper than he remembered, seasoned with age, but that giggle at the end was exactly the same. That giggle made his heart hurt.

"Well, as long as you're having fun, right?"

"Exactly!"

"Now, I've noticed, and I'm not the only one, that you seem to favor lesbian scenes. Is that a personal preference, a reference to your actual sexuality, or-"

"Oh, no! I love guys. I _live_ for cock, but…” Dean’s dick twitched at that. Why did her voice sound so musical...especially saying something so filthy? “I don't fuck alphas and there's a lot more work for an omega willing to fuck another omega than an omega willing to fuck a beta."

"Now, why don't you fuck alphas? It would seem a natural thing for you, right?"

She looked down, a bit of the bashful teen girl showing on her face. "Um...I just...it's dangerous, since I'm not mated...and it's special, ya know?” She bit her bottom lip and looked back up and Dean’s jaw dropped. “I may be a slut, but I can't fuck some random alpha and take his knot. I've _never_ taken a knot and...probably never will."

"Fuck, I'd give anything to have you on my knot, Y/n," Dean whispered as the door opened and Lisa and Ben entered. Dean scrambled to exit out of the browser and cover the open jeans with his t-shirt. Reality crashed down on him. There was his family. There was his beta girlfriend and her son...his boy whether by blood or not. “H-hey, honey. How was work?”

“It was good. How was your day, Dean?” she asked, walking over to the desk in the den.

“It was-it was a day,” he answered, tilting his head to allow her to kiss his cheek.

“What’s this?” Lisa asked, pulling open the half-closed desk drawer. She gasped and slammed the drawer closed when she saw the magazine. “I cannot believe you!” she snapped.

“Come on, Lees, it’s just a Playboy,” Dean defended.

“‘Just a Playboy’? Dean, you’re living with a teen boy now! You can’t have this stuff! You can’t expose him to-”

Dean scoffed and stood, looking down into her eyes. “Lisa, I promise you that boy knows about porn and knows how to find the good stuff online. My Playboy is probably too _tame_ for him.”

“How dare you? Ben would never-”

“Yeah? Check his browser history.” Dean rolled his eyes and stepped around her, walking out of the house and to the garage. He grabbed the cover and pulled it up just enough to open the door and climb into the front seat of the Impala. He took a minute to let a wave of nostalgia roll over him at the feel and smell of his baby before he settled back, legs kicked out and jeans shimmied down enough to pull his cock out.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his base. He could see Y/n in his mind. He could hear her laugh. He could see her smile, the way her eyes lit up when he said her name. He started moving his hand up and down his length as he remembered the way Y/n looked at him the first time he sunk his dick into her.

He ran his thumb across the head and gasped as he remembered her digging her nails into his shoulder muscles, how innocent she sounded when she said ‘I think you can go faster’, the way she whimpered with every thrust, the way she wrapped her legs around his waist and babbled his name, the way she whispered ‘harder’ and thanked him when he grabbed her white wood headboard and started pounding into her like the alpha he was. He wanted nothing more than to knot her, but she couldn’t take it.

She could take it now. He wanted to fill her and knot her and make her scream. He wanted to hear her moan and giggle and gasp and-

His breath caught as cum shot out of his cock, splashing over his hand. He gasped in a breath before another stream of semen left him. “ _Fuck_.” Dean fucked himself through his climax until there was absolutely nothing left for him to give and then he slumped into the leather.

He was suddenly filled with despair. He found her. His omega, the one that got away, the one woman his mind returned to in quiet moments. He found her, but she was in the San Fernando Valley in California and he was in Cicero...with Lisa and her boring, normal life. Lisa and her son that she coddled. Beta Lisa that sent him away when he went into rut, who would never be able to take a knot. He loved that Lisa took him in, nursed him back from the brink of breakdown, but the yearning he had pushed down since he was sixteen years old was now back with a burning vengeance.

And there was nothing he could do about it.


	5. Waiting For You

**Summary** : Dean heads to Vegas with Sam to crash the AVN Awards in the hopes of meeting up with Taffy Rose.

**Story Warnings** : A/B/O dynamics, pornography, mentions of multiple partners, Sam being a bit of a creeper asshole

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was sure it was a bad idea. There were a thousand ways it could go bad, taking his soulless little brother on a trip to Vegas. But Lisa was pretty much done with him, hadn't answered the phone since he was a vampire, Sam's loss of soul was stressing him out, and he needed a break. The fact that the AVN Awards were going to be taking place the next day was a coincidence...mostly.

"So, you're taking your soulless brother to Vegas to chase down some porn star?" Sam asked, amused. "I can think of a dozen reasons why this would be a bad idea."

Dean sighed. "Yeah. Well, we're going because Vegas is tradition, soul or no soul, and Taffy isn't just 'some porn star'. Jenna Jameson is 'some porn star'. Lisa Ann is 'some porn star'. Taffy Rose is the woman of my dreams and the future mother of my children, okay? She just doesn't know it yet. When I find her and remind her who I am, she's gonna be mine."

"Yeah. 'Cause all the porn stars wanna settle down and have a bunch of pups with some hunter they knew for a week of high school in 1996."

"'95, Sammy, and she's gonna remember me. No way I'm the only one who remembers that." Dean sighed heavily and shook his head. "I mean, I was her _first_! No way she forgot about me."

Sam just shrugged and pulled out his phone to distract himself. Porn awards could be fun. He could find some willing woman to sink into. It'd been a few days since he got laid, he was itching for some relief. Some tiny thing with giant fake tits would be perfect. And if there was an entire category of omega actors, maybe he could find a nice omega to fuck.

Dean got two rooms when they got the motel. He was confident he wouldn't want anything to do with whatever Sam picked up at the AVN Awards and he didn't want Sam interrupting when he managed to get Taffy, Y/n, back to his room.

Dean had trouble choosing what to wear. Plaid seemed too hunter, too redneck, too Kansas to approach a Cali-based porn star at an awards show. His FBI suits and his old Homeland Security suit both seemed to strangle him with formality. The Pink Floyd concert tee was too casual. All of his tees were. It took a while but eventually he settled on his best jeans, the ones that made his ass look awesome, and his light grey Henley. Nothing that said he was trying too hard, but also not something that made him look like a lumberjack sans the beard.

Sam was already in the Impala by the time Dean left his room. Sam was in a dark red v-neck shirt and jeans and had obviously not agonized over his wardrobe. "Took you long enough, Dean. What, were you rubbing one out so you'd last longer than five seconds when you meet up with her?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed, but he couldn't help but think that was a missed opportunity. "Shut up. Let's go."

They talked their way in, it was second nature to lie to get into places they weren’t supposed to be, and the guard really had no problem believing that the two imposing alphas were bodyguards for some of the actors.

“All right. Let’s split up. If you find Taffy, call me...then, ya know...have at it,” Dean said, gesturing to the right side of the theater before taking off to the left.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked away into the theater. There were hundreds of attractive actors mulling around and they were all wearing various revealing, shiny outfits...all of whom Sam would be willing to nail. He stopped a particularly busty redhead and smiled. “Have you seen Taffy Rose? I’m supposed to deliver a message.”

The redhead looked him up and down like she wanted to eat him and licked her lips. “Taffy’s on the mezzanine with the other omegas. They won’t let an alpha through the door. I could go get her for you,” she offered, her voice seductive.

“That would be great, actually.” Sam let his eyes run down her body. “But don’t stray too far.”

She bit her lip as she walked away on six inch high heels. She was hot as fuck, her dress tight and riding up as she walked. Sam could definitely see her wrapped around his cock. She would be fun to play with. She would be more than satisfying. She would be-

Sam’s jaw dropped a little as a small woman in a light pink crossover dress with a pink plaid skirt walked out. She had nude colored Mary Jane shoes on, natural tits...and looked so completely out of place surrounded by half-dressed, silicone-filled women that it was like a beacon of light shined on her. Sam wanted her. Dean would forgive him for having a little fun before he delivered her to him, right? And if not, Sam didn’t care.

“Hi, Sunny said you had a message for me?” she said, approaching him. Sam loved the size difference between them. Even in heels, he eclipsed her.

“Taffy, right?” Sam asked, stepping closer. He’d seen the pictures, he knew exactly who she was, but he wanted to talk to her longer, get a bit more time to scent her. She was something floral and pretty.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

Sam stepped closer again and she cleared her throat. “You don’t remember me. You shouldn’t. I was, what, twelve when we met.”

“We’ve met?” she squeaked. She swallowed and took a step back. Sam could smell arousal leaking into her scent and he smirked. She was so easy. Dripping slick already. This is what an omega gets for staying unmated so long.

“Yeah. Back in Olympia. Seems like a million years ago, Y/n.” Sam stepped closer again and Y/n gasped as she backed away and her back hit the wall behind her. “Neither of us were presented back then. I didn’t realize how _good_ you smell.”

“S-sorry, I...who are you?”

“Always knew you were pretty, though.”

She took a deep breath and put her hand on his chest, lightly pushing him away. “I don’t recognize you and you’re making me uncomfortable so if you don’t back up and say what you came to say, I’m gonna have to-”

“Sam, you soulless bastard, get away from her!” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s voice and stepped back as Dean ran up. “I told you to call me if you found her, dammit!”

Sam shrugged. “She’s hot. Had to try it.”

“Go...away,” Dean growled and Y/n shivered. He watched his brother’s large frame disappear into the crowd before he turned to the omega, _his_ omega. “Taffy, sorry about him. He’s...got some issues right now. Mental...issues. Um...I…” His words faltered as he looked into her eyes. She was right there in front of him. “Y/n,” he whispered and she gasped.

She took a deep breath and stepped close. “Dean?”

“You remember,” he whispered, taking his own deep breath of her floral scent. There was a tinge of arousal to it and he almost whimpered.

“Of _course_ I remember. I’ve been waiting to smell that special blend of motor oil and fresh cut grass and…” She leaned up and groaned as she sniffed at his neck. “...burning gunpowder. I’ve been waiting for you for half my life.”

“That’s what I smell like to you?” Dean asked, smiling. “And you know what burning gunpowder smells like?”

She licked her lips and let out a small giggle. “I got shot...in one of my films. They shot a blank at me, I recognized the smell immediately...so I started to hang out at the range every once in a while.”

He smiled proudly. His omega liked guns. Awesome. “I saw you in last August’s Playboy. I never thought I’d see you again and...there you were in the centerfold, lookin’ so much hotter than you did in high school. But somehow just the same. You looked, you _look_ amazing. So beautiful and...somehow innocent.”

“I’m very good at that. It’s my signature look.”

“I don’t know how you pull it off, buck naked, but you do.”

“So...um...I…” She looked away, trying to clear her mind. “So...You saw my Playboy and had to come find me?”

Dean licked his lips and stepped closer. He wanted to touch her, grab her waist and pull her against his body, but he didn’t. Not until she was ready. “I saw your Playboy and I went home and watched every clip of every video I could find with your name. ‘Taffy Rose’, huh?”

“Well, I really like pink. Taffy, rose, they’re shades of pink.”

“I remember. I see you still favor pink clothes,” he said, gesturing at her dress. “It’s a cute dress.”

“It’d look better on your floor?” she guessed, looking up into his eyes. His cheeks burned at her words. “I’m sure it would. Your freckles still pop when you blush.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, some things never change.”

“So, your omega didn’t mind you coming to Vegas to see me?” she asked, biting her bottom lip.

“No omega. No wife, no girlfriend. You?”

She giggled, setting her hand on his shoulder. “No wife or girlfriend for me either.”

“Seriously, Taffy.” His voice went soft. “You got somebody waitin’ at home for you?”

“Yeah.” She smiled as his stomach dropped, and ran her hand up his shoulder to the back of his neck. “I have a husky dog named Wolf. Real original, I know, but she was a rescue...already named.” She pulled his head down and bumped her nose against his. “No husband, no boyfriend...no alpha.” He gasped as she kissed the corner of his mouth. “I’ve been waiting for you, Dean.”

His head went a little dizzy at her words. “Y/n.”

“Have you been waiting for me?” she whispered into his ear.

“Betas only, baby. Never had a ‘mega. Only ever wanted _you_ ,” he answered.

She smiled bright as she pulled back and looked into his eyes again. “I’ve only ever really wanted you, too. I think about you all the time, Dean. Never thought…” She looked soft and innocent as she sighed. “I’m so happy you found me.”

“Me, too.”

“I might be getting an award, so I...I can’t leave yet, but...after the show’s over...why don’t you come back to my hotel with me?” He was just about to say ‘God yes’ when she finished with, “I can show you all the things I’ve learned over the past fifteen years.” His jaw dropped, words frozen in his throat. All he could do was nod. “Good. I’ve been dreaming of this since high school. Put my number in your phone. You won’t be allowed on the mezzanine with me, so I’ll have to find you after.”

Dean pulled out his phone and entered her number as she rattled it off, immediately sending her a text so that she had his number, too. She shined as she looked down at her phone screen to see the text ‘ **Hey mega <3**’. “God, you’re cute.” She giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck again, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

What should have been a quick kiss, anyway, because he couldn’t let her go once he had her on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She tasted just like he remembered. Her hands buried in his hair as he pushed her against the wall and licked at her tongue. She moaned as his hands moved down her back to grasp at her ass. He was panting when he pulled back. “Sorry. I...suddenly, I’m sixteen with no control of myself again.”

She giggled that laugh that he loved with all of his heart and patted his cheek. “Well, I just can’t wait to see you _really_ lose control, Dean,” she said before spinning away from him and the wall, her skirt twirling as she headed back toward the mezzanine.

Dean sighed and watched her until she disappeared from his sight. She was so much better than he remembered. She was perfect. She was his.


	6. Home

**Summary** : Dean takes Taffy back to her hotel and finally makes her his.

**Story Warnings** : A/B/O dynamics, **18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , oral (fem and male rec), mentions of pornography, mentions of multiple partners, mentions of fem-fem porn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Don’t wait up,” Sam said as Dean stood at the back of the theater and watched the awards. “Found a couple girls to spend the night with. You’ll be with Candy, anyway, right?”

“Come on, man, you know her name is Taffy,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. He looked over at his brother and nodded. “Yeah, she invited me back to her hotel...so I won’t be able to keep an eye on you, so...don’t be so soulless. Think ‘What Would Bobby Do?’, all right? I mean...other than the dirty sex you’re about to engage in. Don’t think about Bobby and a bunch’a porn stars.”

Sam chuckled and nodded, walking away. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and watched as they gave out awards. When they got to ‘Best Omega Actress in a Full-Length Feature’, he shouted when they called out ‘Taffy Rose for Secret Desires’ and jumped up and down as they named her the winner. His omega wasn’t just a pornstar, she was an award-winning pornstar.

It took a few minutes for her to get to the stage from the mezzanine, but when she got to the stage, she was crying. She picked up her trophy and looked at it fondly. “I never expected this. The women I was up against, some younger than me, some who’ve been in this business a lot longer than me...they are my friends and they deserve this award and I am humbled and so proud to have been given this recognition. Tonight has been...and will be...the best night of my life. Thank you so much.” She blew a kiss at the audience and left the stage. She was backstage for all of two minutes before Dean’s phone went off.

**Lobby**.

He rushed out of the theater and smiled as he saw her standing in the lobby. “They took my trophy so they can put my name on it, and that was all I was nominated for, so let’s get the fuck outta here. You got a car?” Taffy asked as he walked up.

He chuckled and nodded. “I get to drive you around this time. Come on out to the parking garage. Let me introduce you to a piece of Americana.” He led her out of the theater and beamed at the look on her face when she noticed the Impala. "She's a 1967 Chevy Impala. Been in my family since before I was born."

She giggled as she looked in the front window. "Never woulda guessed you for an automatic transmission, Dean."

“Yeah, well, only one of us made a career outta workin’ a stick. Get in,” he said, the door squeaking as he pulled it open. “You still got that Mercedes somewhere?”

“No. My dad took it from me when I presented. Didn’t want me driving around, looking for a knot, so he gave it to my little brothers. Brandon crashed it into our neighbors’ house after his first high school party. Idiot.”

“Damn. I knew your parents were overprotective but I didn’t think they’d take your car away to keep you in check.”

“Yeah.” She slid across the bench to set her chin on his shoulder as he drove out of the parking garage. “I’m at the LINQ. It’s over by the ferris wheel.” Dean nodded and turned toward the Strip. “So...you know what I ended up doing with my life...what’d you do with yours?”

“I…” Dean licked his lips. ***Saved the world. Went to Hell. Kicked some ass. Got** _ **my**_ **ass kicked.*** “Followed my dad’s footsteps. Traveled the country, sold some shit, picked my brother up from college, did some of the same with him. Nothin’ special,” he lied. “What were _you_ doin’ before you made it big in sex work?”

“Went to school for Hospitality, ended up doing the books for a hotel in Seattle. It was just...mind-numbing. I hated it after less than a month but I stuck it out for years...until Mom got sick. She needed extra money to cover the bills. CTCA gets expensive. So, I started doing cam shows for extra cash and...found I was really good at it. It kinda snowballed from there.”

“And what do your parents think about the new career?” Dean asked. He could see the High Roller ferris wheel in the distance. Almost there.

“Oh, they disowned me...but they still accept the money I send to pay for Mom’s meds. They’re hypocrites. I learned a long time ago to not give a fuck what they think and live my life how I wanted.”

“Good for you.”

She leaned forward and pressed her nose to his neck. “Drive faster. I’ve been waiting so long...and I don’t have any panties on under this pretty pink dress and I really want you to touch me.” Dean’s foot pressed harder on the gas as his throat went dry. He moaned as her hand covered the bulge in his jeans. “God, you’re so big!”

“Yeah...alphas usually are, baby,” he managed as he pulled into the LINQ.

“You seem bigger than I remember...and I was such a tiny, virginal, sweet thing back then.”

“Yeah, well, I was still growin’ back then,” he whispered, his heart pounding in his chest.

“You’re growin’ right now, too,” she teased, running her pink-lacquered fingernail down the outline of his erection through the denim of his jeans.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered, his eyes rolling as he pulled into a parking spot. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

Dean practically ran across the parking lot to the lobby, Y/n following as he pulled her across the tiles to the elevator. She giggled as she rushed into the lift behind him. Another alpha tried to join them as the doors started to close, but Dean growled as loud as he could and the other man stepped back. As soon as the doors were closed, Dean pulled Y/n into a kiss.

She broke it to press the button for the seventh floor and turned back to kiss Dean again but he was gone, dropped to his knees in front of her with his head under her skirt. She gasped as he hooked her leg over his shoulder and started kissing across her inner thigh. “Dean!”

“You smell so good, ‘mega,” he mumbled against her skin. He reached up to pull her pussy lips apart and gaze upon her slick-drenched cunt. “Oh, and you look like Heaven, too, baby. How you taste, huh?”

“Oh, God, please lick me, Alpha, please!” The sound of her begging for him made him groan. He dived in, running his tongue along her outer lips. She squealed as he moaned at the taste of her. “Oh, my... _Dean_!”

She started rolling her hips against his face, her head thrown back against the wall of the elevator. Dean loved making her make those little noises.

The door dinged as the elevator doors opened on the seventh floor and Dean dropped her leg from his shoulder and popped up. "Which room?" he asked, hastily.

"Right here! 703." She pulled out a key card from her bra and stumbled off the lift to the second door on the left. Dean pushed the door open as soon as the lock flashed green, crowding Y/n into the room and slamming the door behind him. She flipped the tables, dropping to her knees and grabbing at his belt, pulling it open quick and tugging his jeans open. She tucked her hands in his waistbands and tugged his pants and boxers down, gasping as his hard cock bounced up into her face. “Oh, fuck. You’re...fuck.”

She leaned forward and took the head of him between her lips and sucked lightly, running her tongue along the underside. He groaned and set his hands on her head. He licked his lips, tasting her delicious juices left on him as she started taking him in deeper. He wouldn’t force her, but he wanted to fuck her throat so much. If she had learned to deepthroat during her time in porn, he would lose his damn mind...not that he had a lot of control over his mind at the moment, anyway.

When the head of his cock slipped into the top of her throat, he threw his head back, his fingers twisting into her hair as pleasure overwhelmed him. The way her throat muscles moved around his cockhead was something amazing. He was so close to cumming, but he didn’t want to cum in her mouth. He wanted to cum in her pretty omega pussy...but not until he tasted her again. Not until he made her cum on his tongue. “Up. Up-up-up,” he demanded, tugging at her hair.

She struggled to her feet on her Mary Jane shoes and moved for a kiss, but Dean leaned back, grabbing her collar and ripping the cotton off of her body. She gasped loudly as he growled, tearing the fabric away and tossing it across her room. “Dean, what are you-”

“I needed to see you. Get the bra off,” he ordered and bent down to pull his boots off. She reached behind her and unclipped the lacy red bra before tossing it at the corner. Dean stripped his clothes off quickly, dropping them to the floor before turning to look at his omega. She was perfect. She was gorgeous. She was his. He stood and grabbed her face, pulling her in for a kiss and walking her backward toward the bed. She whimpered as he pushed her back to bounce off the mattress and he looked down at her for a minute before licking his lips and dropping between her thighs. “Pretty little omega. Perfect tight little pussy. Taste better than anything I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

She whimpered as he kissed his way across her hairless mound. He was somehow the absolute best she’d ever had. He knew exactly where to touch, exactly how to lick, exactly when to suck at her clit and when to twist his fingers into her g-spot. He seemed to know her body like he’d been working it for decades. It took no time at all for her to fall apart on his tongue, her fingers twisted into his hair as she screamed.

“Flip over.” Y/n followed his directions without a thought. He wrapped his arm around her neck and tugged her backward, lining up and sinking his cock into her wet cunt, his eyes rolling back as she enveloped him in her tight, slick warmth. She felt like coming home. “Oh, my god, ‘mega! You…” He started thrusting into her as she grabbed at his forearm, overwhelmed by his size and the feel of him, how he filled her so perfectly. He dropped his free hand to rub at her clit as she started thrusting back against him, moaning loud each time his cock hit her cervix.

“You feel so fucking good!” she cried, clenching around him and whimpering.

“I’ve been dreamin’ of you for fifteen goddamn years,” he growled in her ear. “Almost every wet dream I’ve ever had was you, Y/n. I’ve wanted to knot you since the moment I saw you. I’ve wanted to make you scream.” A particularly hard thrust made her do just that. “You know you’re mine, right? You know you’re my omega, right?”

“Yes, I’m your omega, Dean. Always have been.”

“Since the moment I saw you, Y/n, in that sweet pink sweater…” He growled as he nipped at her shoulder. “No other woman could compare.”

“Dean, fuck, please, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“What do you need, ‘mega?” he asked, but she couldn’t answer. She was too overwhelmed by him. “Please what, Y/n?”

“Alpha, please. Please, I need...please, I need it...harder, hard and fast, fuck me, knot me, I need it. I’ve needed a knot for fifteen years! Please, Dean, please!”

“I know, baby,” he whispered, kissing the shell of her ear. “But I’ve been waiting just as long as you and I don’t want our second first time over so soon. You understand that, don’t you, Miss Taffy?”

“Yes,” she said on a breath.

“Good girl,” he said, before dropping her to the bed. He grabbed her elbows and used them as leverage to start fucking into her harder. “Wanna get you up against that wall. Fuck you senseless. Saw that bitch with the strapon take you like that and I haven’t been able to get it outta my head since.”

“You’re...taller than--Ah!” She screamed into the mattress as Dean dropped her left elbow and pressed his thumb into her ass. “Fuck, Dean, please!”

“I’m gonna fuck you against that wall if I have to hold your tiny ass up.” He pulled out and picked her up, heading to the wall next to the bathroom and pressing her into it, slipping back into her dripping cunt and wrapping her legs back around him and thrusting into her. She reached back to grab his neck as he pressed his hands flat against the wall next to her head. “You’re so fuckin’ tight, baby. You feel my knot fillin’ up?”

“Uh-huh. I fe-feel it. Fill me up, pleasepleaseplease!”

“You ready for it, Y/n?”

“N-not against the wall!” she whimpered. Dean could barely recognize that knotting her against the wall would be a bad idea, that it was a recipe for an uncomfortable trip across the room to the bed.

“Yeah,” he relented, moving to bend her over the edge of the bed and grabbing a fistful of her hair as he started to pound into her. “Shit, you are so…” His eyes rolled a bit as his knot started to catch on her entrance and he growled deep in his chest as he forced it in again, to stay this time. He started licking at her neck as he rocked into her, so close to cumming that he could feel it in his toes. One way to push himself, and likely her too, over the edge.

She screamed as his teeth dug into her neck, piercing the skin. He could feel her clench and flutter around his knot and it pushed him to climax. She came around him as he filled her with cum and he licked at her new mark as she panted under him.

“Oh, fuck,” she whispered and for a minute, Dean was scared he’d gone too far. He hadn’t meant to mark her. That wasn’t his plan, he just wanted to knot her. But then she whispered, “Thank you,” and all fear he had dissipated. “You found me. You knotted me and marked me...thank you, Dean. I’ve been waiting…”

“Yeah, me, too.” He chuckled and kissed her mark. “I’ve been dreaming of this for so long.”

“Well, yeah...we’re truemates, Dean...we _have_ to be.”

“What...you believe in soulmates?” he asked, moving to look in her face as best as possible. “That’s ridiculous.”

“You could never take another omega, right? I’m sure you tried. And I couldn’t take another alpha. The very idea filled me with panic,” she said, turning her head as best as she could. “It was you and me...always...just you and me. If that’s not soulmates, Dean, I don’t know what is.”

He hummed and nodded before kissing her mark again. “Yeah...I don’t know either. If soulmates are a thing, then we gotta be.”

She giggled as he kissed her shoulder again. “Yeah, well, you can’t take off on me this time. We’re connected now. I’m part of your life forever.”

He nodded. “Yes, you are. Forever.” A zing of fear went through him. He was going to have to tell her about hunting. She was connected to him, she was his mate, she was going to need to know about monsters. What if she freaked out and thought he was insane like Cassie had? He couldn’t lose her. But he could wait a while to tell her the truth, spend as much time in this hotel room with her, fucking her to pieces and filling her to the brim with cum. The thought made him groan as he started to get hard inside her again. “We might be raw come tomorrow,” he whispered as he started to rock against her.

“Chafing is an occupational hazard. I’ve got Vaseline. Let’s do this, Dean.”

“You’re the most perfect woman I’ve ever met,” Dean said, kissing her jawline as he started rocking harder. He’d worry about telling her once the chafing set in.


	7. No Touching

**Summary** : Y/n takes to the idea of monster hunting a lot quicker than Dean expected.

**Story Warnings** : A/B/O dynamics, mentions of pornography, mentions of multiple partners, mentions of fem-fem porn, Sam being an ass, Dean being an ass, mentions of demon possession, regrets

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sat at the table in Y/n’s hotel room and looked across the space to where Y/n was sitting on the edge of the bed, biting her thumbnail and trying to process what he told her. He was sure she was going to call him insane, kick him out. There was no way she just took him at his word without having seen, without having witnessed with her own eyes, without-

“Okay,” she said, eventually.

“Oh-okay?” he responded, shaking his head. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Crazy for _hunting_ them, yeah, but…" She stood and walked over to the desk to grab her phone. "Couple years ago, I had this friend...Sarah Beth." She turned her phone around and showed him her background; a picture of her and a smiling redheaded woman hugging. "She was my roommate at college. We were close as sisters. She was my...my person." She moved to lean against the desk, staring at her phone. "May 6th, 2007 she called me. I hadn't heard from her in days and I was worried about her, but she called and said she was okay and wanted to meet me at this diner in Seattle. Of course I went. I was worried, despite what she said. As soon as I sat down, I knew something was wrong. Her smile was wrong, the cadence of her speech sent chills up my spine. Something was _wrong_ with her."

Dean was running down a list of things it could have been when the date struck him. Early May 2007.

"Her eyes went black right before she pulled out a gun and shot everyone in that diner. That was really my first whiff of gunpowder, not a blank." She bit her bottom lip and blinked away the tears trying to escape her eyes. "The cops didn't believe me, said it was PostTraumatic Delusions. I knew that they'd label me as a nutjob if I kept pushing so I turned to the internet. The cryptozoology lore sites knew what happened as soon as I said 'black eyes and uncharacteristic violence'."

"A demon."

She nodded. "Yeah. A _demon_ stole my best friend and killed her in some suicide-by-cop scenario."

“I’m so sorry, Y/n.”

She shrugged, trying to put on a mask of nonchalance. “Anyway...yes, I believe you and I don’t think you’re crazy...but...why would you go after these things that can kill you so easily?”

“First, they can’t kill me easily. I’m harder to kill than your average dickbag,” he said, standing and wrapping his arms lightly around her. “I’ve been doin’ this my whole life, Y/n. When I met you, I was _already_ a hunter. The reason I had to leave when I did? Dad found a werewolf in, like, Connecticut and we had to leave before the moon changed.”

She looked up into his eyes, a sad expression on her face. “You were a child.”

“No, I wasn’t,” he disputed. “I stopped being a child when a demon killed my mom.”

She reached up and caressed his cheek. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“It’s not a big deal, baby.” He leaned into her touch and sighed.

“So...where do we...where do we go from here?”

Dean licked his lips and shrugged. “I hadn’t thought further than amazing sex. I wasn’t even planning to mark you, honestly.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting that either. But...now that we’re mated...what are we going to do?” she asked.

He ran his hand over her neck. “Well...I’m not going to stop hunting. Not really a viable option...not anymore. I’ve tried.”

“You tried?” she asked, softly.

“Yeah...uh, see, Sammy died and his dying wish was that I get out of the life, but...he didn’t stay dead and after a year of living the normal life, I had to get back in. Honestly, I was bored out of my mind the whole year I was in Indiana.”

“Well, if you’ve been a hunter your whole life, I can see where a normal life would be boring. Half of why I went into porn was I couldn’t hack the monotony.” She shrugged and smiled up at him. “I’m a crazy thrill-seeker. Maybe _I’d_ make a good hunter.”

Dean immediately pulled away. “Oh, hell no. You are not hunting.”

She scoffed indignantly and raised her eyebrows at him. “Excuse me? What, you think you can’t teach me how to-”

“I’m not _going_ to teach you.” He shook his head. “You don’t even know how dangerous this shit is. You think I’m gonna let you-”

She hissed and shook her head, anger radiating through her scent, but she just smiled sweetly at him. “Fine. You don’t want me in that life, _your_ life, then I’ll just stay put in mine.”

“Wh-what does that mean?”

"It means that nothing has to change just because you found me and marked me." She grabbed his shirt and tossed it across the room at him. “Except now that I’m marked, I can do scenes with alphas and not worry about having a mark forced on me.”

Dean tossed the henley to the floor, a growl echoing through the room as his jaw twitched. “You will _not_.”

“Oh, eat me, Dean,” she snapped. “You wanna keep me outta your life, then you don’t get to choose what I-”

“I’m not trying to keep you out of my life, Y/n! I’m _trying_ to keep you alive! There’s a goddamn difference!”

"So it's just fine for _you_ to put yourself in danger to fight things because of your mom but I'm not allowed to fight things for Sarah Beth?! Or to be with my damn alpha while he's off possibly _dying_?!"

"I'm not gonna die again, Y/n!" Dean snapped.

" _Again_?!" Her eyes went wide as she screeched the word. Panic and rage filled her scent and Dean immediately regretted his words. "You've died before? And you expect me to sit back and not be around to help you on these monster hunts? Are you insane?!"

"It's been suggested," Dean said, sighing. "I just can't stand the idea of you gettin' hurt on some hunt, Y/n. Okay? It's just...It’s too much, but...the idea of some other alpha touchin’ you... _anyone_ other than me touchin’ you…” He took a deep breath and sighed it out through his nose. “Okay. Okay, obviously, I want you to come with me. Obviously, I can’t let you go…”

She bit her lip and sat on the edge of the bed. “So, you don’t want me to go back to porn...so you’re going to take me with you?”

Dean tossed his head back and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. But you...you are not _hunting_. You’re comin’ with us but you aren’t gonna hunt.”

She didn’t like that answer, he could see it on her face, but she just nodded, walking over to her suitcase. “By the way...what’s the deal with Sam? He seems...off?”

“Oh, that is so complicated. Well, first off...he went to Hell,” Dean started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And you thought the soulless guy was gonna fuck things up in Vegas,” Sam said, openly eyeing the mark on Y/n’s neck. “Now, you’ve got an omega to drag across the country and worry about.”

“Actually, _you_ thought you were gonna fuck things up in Vegas, I was too preoccupied to worry about it. And I didn’t fuck things up and she’s...she’s gonna be fine, it’s gonna be fine and her eyes are on her face, Sam, stop ogling my mate.”

“Her eyes aren’t interesting to me,” Sam responded, before shrugging and looking away. “Crowley stopped by. He’s got a lead on a shifter.”

“Oh, so we’re just gonna go nab a monster right now? We just got-” Dean started to argue.

“We don’t have the luxury of waiting, Dean. He has my soul, remember? We work for him. You’ll have to postpone your little honeymoon.”

“I’m okay with that,” Y/n said, smiling. Dean rolled his eyes. She was eager to see him on a hunt and he wasn’t happy about it.

“Fine. Where are we goin’?” Dean asked, angrily.

“San Antonio. I packed your bag for you,” Sam said, tossing Dean his duffel bag. “Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam stared at her off and on the entire trip. Dean noticed and reached over to slap Sam’s chest. “Stop,” he growled.

“Sorry. It’s just...kinda hard to look at her without seeing her eating out a woman in a school girl costume.”

Dean growled but Y/n put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine. You marked a pornstar. You’re gonna get a bit of this.” She smiled at Sam and leaned closer. “You don’t have a soul so you don’t have a filter. It’s interesting, actually. I’ve met some guys in the porn industry who are just like you...wonder if they have souls.”

“Probably just pricks,” Dean muttered.

“Yeah. True.” Y/n chuckled, but she didn’t shift her focus from Sam. “You’re just jealous. Big brother got the hot pornstar omega as a truemate and your truemate went up in flames.”

“ _Whoa_!” Dean’s eyes went huge and he looked at her in the mirror. “We don’t-”

“He doesn’t care,” she said, gesturing at Sam. “He doesn’t have a soul to care.”

“She’s right. She got a hang of this shit fast,” Sam said, almost impressed.

“I’m a quick study, Sam.”

“He might not care, but still. You really don’t need to be a bitch, Y/n,” Dean said. Y/n just rolled her eyes and settled into the backseat again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You aren’t really going to let him ground you to the motel room like a child, are you?” Sam asked as Dean got dinner and Y/n settled in the bed.

She shrugged. “What can I do? He doesn’t want to teach me how to hunt. He wants me to stay here.”

“You know your way around a gun?” Sam asked, presenting her with a Beretta 9mm pistol.

She looked at it for a minute before ejecting the magazine to examine the bullets. “I usually rent a .45 at the range, but a nine mil works just as well. Berettas are nice but I like the weight distribution on a Taurus better. Sits better in my palm, I usually get a better grip, less kickback, yes I know my way around a gun,” she answered quickly.

Sam smirked. “I use a Taurus, myself. The Beretta’s an extra. Dean wouldn’t notice its absence.”

Y/n chuckled, a little amazed. “You’re encouraging me to go against Dean’s wishes.”

“You’re an independent woman. I don’t see you as the type to let some alpha take control of your life just because he sunk his teeth and his cock into you.” Sam shrugged and walked into the bathroom. "Whether you stay in the room like a good little omega or not, having a piece on hand is a good idea."

Y/n looked down at the pistol for a moment before clicking the mag back into place and slipping it under her pillow.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the pistol. As Dean and Sam dressed in their fake fed suits and went to ask questions of a woman who saw the shifter, and when they came back to change into jeans to chase the thing, and when they left her alone...she thought about it.

Sam was right. She was too independent for this shit. She shouldn’t let Dean be so overprotective. She was more than capable of figuring out this hunting shit. She could do this. She would do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I told you ‘no’!” Dean growled, slamming the door to the motel room open. “You could’ve been hurt! You could’ve been _killed_! Where the hell did you get that gun?!”

“I told you I can shoot, Dean! I can do this! I shot that-that shifter! It’s not a big deal!” Y/n shrieked.

“What part of ‘dangerous’ do you not understand?” Dean shouted, leaning down to get into her face.

“Back up!” she demanded.

Dean grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the wall. “You cannot do this! I can’t deal with losing you!”

“It’s not your choice!”

“You’re _my_ omega!”

“I’m not a possession!” she shouted, pushing at his chest. “I don’t belong to you! We’re supposed to be partners, that’s what truemates are!”

Dean didn’t let himself be pushed away, stepping closer instead. “We might be truemates but you are _not_ a hunter.”

“If you won’t teach me,” she started, gritting her teeth and looking up into his eyes and trying to hold down her omega instinct to placate. “I’ll find someone who will.”

"Yeah? The same someone who gave you the gun? You think I'm gonna let my soulless little brother teach you how to get yourself killed?"

"Bite me, Dean!" she snapped before pushing him away from her. "Sam might be soulless but at least he doesn't treat me like a damn child!” She stomped away from the wall and glared at him from across the room. “I did nothing wrong here and if you can’t deal with me being a part of your job and life, then we’re gonna have a fucking _problem_!”

Dean growled and put his fist through the drywall of the motel room, making Y/n gasp loudly. “Son of a _bitch_!” he yelled before pulling his hand out and fleeing the room, leaving her in a panting state of anger and confusion.

She took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. They’d been mated three days and they were already fighting. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe this was going to be the worst thing that ever happened to her. Maybe she should go home to California.

“He left?” Sam’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She wasn’t sure when he got into the motel room,but she nodded and sniffled, wiping at her eyes. Sam smirked and sat on the edge of the opposite bed. “Don’t feel bad for standing up for yourself, Taffy.”

She liked the way Sam called her by her pseudonym. “Ya know, I spent half of my life waiting for him. I knew he was...I knew he was the one who I was supposed to be with, but...I don’t even know him. Did I really pine over this asshole for fifteen years just for him to put me in a corner and act like I’m some fragile thing?”

“Well, I hate to say it, but...Dean’s always sabotaging himself. I mean, look at what happened with Lisa.”

“Lisa?” Y/n asked, shaking her head.

“He didn’t tell you about Lisa?” Sam’s smirk deepened. “Well, why _would_ he tell you about the woman he retired from hunting for? Or the stepson he left behind?”

Her face fell. “The what? He had...what?”

Sam licked his lips and nodded. “Let me grab us a couple beers and I’ll tell you all about it, Taffy.”


	8. What You Deserve

**Summary** : Sam explains what Dean failed to and takes advantage of Y/n's distress.

**Story Warnings** : A/B/O dynamics, Sam being a manipulative ass, Dean being an ass, regrets, **18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , oral (fem rec), cheating, fighting, breakup (but they've only been together like, three days so...)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, he...knew where I was a year ago but he didn’t come find me until she stopped answering his phone calls?” Y/n whispered, tears in her eyes.

“Yeah. He told me that he looked you up _more_ than a year ago. But he was with Lisa living her life, he couldn’t come find you.”

“But...he knew…” Y/n shook her head. “I’m such an idiot. I didn’t take a knot, didn’t take a mark for so long when...he didn’t wait. He made a family. He…” She stood and set her empty beer bottle on the side table. "I should never have let him-"

"It's not your fault, Taffy. You've been presented for fifteen years and you resisted getting fucked and knotted until your 'soulmate' showed up. Too bad for you, your soulmate's a broken asshole."

Y/n shook her head again and wiped at her eyes. "I should go. I should-"

"No, you shouldn't. Why would you let him chase you away?” Sam stepped closer and smiled at her. “You belong here. And if you go, you’ll never reach your full potential. I saw you against that shifter. Your aim is amazing. You didn’t waver or shake. You have the makings of a legendary hunter.” Sam set his hand on her shoulder and licked his lips. “You _have_ to stay.”

A feeling of smug satisfaction went through Sam as her skin heated up and lust started leaking into her scent. “You’re...not supposed to…” she whispered.

He just leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She instinctively grabbed at his shirt as his hands moved up to bury in her hair. “You were right when you said I was jealous,” he whispered against her lips. “Gorgeous omega like you. Smart and pretty, knows her way around a gun...knows her way around a cock.” She whimpered as he started walking her backward toward the closest bed. “You deserve better than an alpha who lies to you, keeps things from you. Don’t you deserve someone who sees your potential, not just your presentation?”

“Sam,” she whispered as the back of her knees hit the bed. “This isn’t...you don’t have a soul.”

“Maybe not, but I haven’t lied to you. Haven’t treated you like a child.” She gasped as his left hand moved down her body, settling on her hip. He slipped his thumb under her shirt and swept it across her skin. The smell of arousal was starting to overwhelm the natural floral smell of her. “You want me, Taffy.”

“I…” She wanted to deny it, but she was leaking slick onto her blush pink thong. Sam smelled amazing and he’d been nice to her, despite his soul deficiency, and he was so sexy.

“Let me taste you,” he said, running his hand to the front of her jeans to pop the button.

She tried to say ‘no’. She tried to say she was Dean’s. She tried to remind herself that he wasn’t right in the conscience, but then he pushed her pants down to puddle at her feet and ran his fingertips over her clothed sex and her mind dropped all protests.

Before she knew it, she was on her back on the bed, her legs over Sam’s shoulders as he feasted on her pussy. He had one hand under her shirt, groping her breast, and the other wrapped around to dig his fingers into her thigh. Her fingers were twisted into his hair, her mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure as his tongue circled and fucked into her entrance.

“Taste so good,” he praised as he licked up to her clit and back down. He could hear the Impala pull up outside, but he didn’t stop. He didn’t care about Dean walking in on him eating out his mate. He was just disappointed that he wasn’t going to have time to get his knot in her before Dean put a stop to it.

He sucked her clit in between his lips and hummed. He wanted to make her cum before Dean opened the door.

“Oh, God!” She tugged on his hair and gasped as her toes curled.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!” Dean shouted as soon as he opened the door. Sam pulled away, licking his lips as Y/n curled in on herself, panting. “You really couldn’t keep your hands off of her for two fucking hours?! And you! You _have_ a soul! Where do you-”

Sam handed her her pants and underwear as he stood, adjusting his erection in his pants. “Leave her alone, Dean.”

Y/n yanked her clothes on and stood. She looked up into Dean’s eyes. “I do have a soul...and you know what else I have? I have bodily autonomy! You’ve known me a grand total of a _week and a half_ , Dean! You think you’re gonna tell me what I can do and where I can go and who I can see just because you bit me and fucked me? Go fuck yourself!”

“You fuck my brother and you think you have a right to take the high road with me?” Dean snapped.

“You lied to me about why you stopped hunting!” she shrieked. Dean’s eyes went wide at the accusation. “You had a _family_! You stopped hunting to go live the normal life with a woman and her son! You had a son! You didn’t come find me because you couldn’t live without me and you’d been waiting fifteen years for me! You didn’t wait! You came for me because Lisa tossed you on your _ass_!”

She stomped over to her suitcase and grabbed the handle. “And then you decide to tell me what I can do? You decide that I can’t hunt. You decide that I’m too fragile for your life. You want the high road, Dean? Enjoy it.”

Dean was in shock as she walked out of the motel room. Rage festered in his chest for a moment before he turned to Sam. “You’re just gonna let her walk out?” Sam asked, his tongue playing with the corner of his mouth.

“Are you fucking-” Dean growled loudly, but Sam just sighed, disinterested. “You might’ve just ruined the only good thing in my life, you unbelievable asshole.”

“ _You’re_ the one who wouldn’t let her hunt, Dean...and you’re the one who neglected to tell her about Lisa.”

“Lisa has nothin’ to do with this!”

“Sure seems like Lisa had some influence on the timing of you tracking Taffy down. Maybe if _you_ had talked to her about Lisa, you could have set the record straight.” Sam shrugged. “Maybe when you track her down again you can fix this.”

Dean couldn’t stand the idea that he’d have to track her down again. He growled out loud as he launched himself at his brother, smashing his fist into Sam’s face until the soulless Winchester grabbed his wrists. “Are you done?”

Dean threw himself off of Sam, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “I was trying to keep her safe and I fucked it up.”

“You’ll find her, don’t worry about it, Dean.”

“Yeah. Sure. It only took me fifteen years last time.”


	9. Make a choice

**Summary** : Sam regrets what he did when he was soulless. Dean regrets how he treated Y/n. Y/n is nowhere to be found, so all they can do is focus on the job.

**Story Warnings** : A/B/O dynamics, regrets, mentions of cheating, a bit of angst about the cheating

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean bit his lip as he pulled the Impala into the cheap hotel in Queens. Three months since his omega walked out on him had given him ample time to figure out exactly where he’d gone wrong, but hadn’t given him a chance to find her. Her once active social media accounts were dark, her cell phone bricked somewhere...turned off since the day he walked in on her and Sam.

Sam, who had been giving Dean guilty puppy eyes since the moment Cas reminded him of what he'd done when he was soul-deficient. Dean told him a hundred times that it wasn't his fault, that Sam was just doing what came naturally without his soul and that it was Dean's fault. It was Dean's fault because he held too tight and to escape the smothering hold, Y/n left. He thought it through a thousand times...every word she said was true and if he just listened the first time instead of freaking out on her about putting herself in danger instead of nurturing her desire to do the same damn thing he spent his entire life doing...if he were more like Sam, things would be different.

“So...burgers or burritos?” Dean asked as he dropped his duffel in the room.

“Uh...burgers?” Sam responded with a shrug.

“Yeah. I’ll see if I can find a place with a pussy salad or something for you.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll eat a burger.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his keys out. “Okay. Start callin’ folks, get us in to see the bodies.” Sam nodded as he walked out.

“So, get this,” Sam said as soon as Dean walked in with burgers. “The morgue attendant I talked to said an ICE agent came by yesterday, asking questions about the bodies. One of the vics must’ve had ties to terrorism or something. I don’t know if we should risk it if there’s a real fed involved.”

“Then we’ll have to find the nest without lookin’ at the bodies. I mean, based on what you saw in the article-”

“Well, and I’m working to hack the coroner’s office for reports.”

“Ah, we’ll eat and then we’ll see if there’s a pattern to the body dumps. Maybe we can find our nest like that,” Dean suggested, tossing a paper-wrapped burger across the room at his brother.

Sam nodded and sat down at the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rundown house in Merrick was like a beacon of destruction compared to the houses surrounding it. Dean mapped out the locations of the bodies and found the foreclosure dead in the middle of the hot zone.

They checked their weapons and tucked them into their waistbands before quietly approaching the house. There were a few lights on, but it was mostly dark and quiet as they got close to the door. A distinctive growl of the word ‘Bitch!’ made them shoulder their way through the door and immediately stop in their tracks as their visual and olfactory senses were overwhelmed. Blood, sweat, and flowers took their noses as their eyes worked to process the sight of a half a dozen headless vampires on the floor. A small woman stood in the middle of the carnage. She was wearing jeans so tight they looked painted on, and a blood-spattered bright pink halter top. She turned to look at the slack-jawed brothers, letting her pink-handled machete rest against her combat boot as she smiled at them.

“You’re late, boys,” Y/n said.

“Y/n? What the-” Dean started, walking further into the entrance hallway. “You...how did you…”

“Vamps are easy. Anything that dies with decapitation is easy pickin’s when you got a high carbon steel machete...and asshole alphas count in that,” she said, stepping over one of the dead vamps to flop down on an old, moth eaten sofa. “So...how you guys been?”

“How...uh, I-” Dean followed her, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. “Well, since you walked out...Sammy got his soul back.”

“Oh, congratulations!” Y/n smiled up at Sam, whose cheeks turned bright pink. “Are things better for you now that you have the soul back?”

“You seemed to like ‘im just fine when he didn’t have a soul,” Dean reminded quietly.

“Yeah.” She nodded and smirked. “Well...Sam never lied to me or treated me like I couldn’t handle this.” She gestured at the bodies. “Without even seeing if I _could_.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Y/n,” Sam said, looking away from her.

“What do you have to be sorry for?” she asked, licking her lips. “You didn’t do anything wrong...not to me. Dean might be pissed, but...like he said, _I’m_ the one that had the soul.”

“But I...I shouldn’t have-”

“I was a pornstar. Sex is not a big deal for me. Like I said...Dean might-”

“Sam is a different story than any other guys you slept with. Sam’s an alpha and my brother,” Dean growled out. “And he was right.”

Y/n and Sam both turned to look at Dean. “He was?” she asked as Sam blurted out, “About what?”

“You both were,” Dean admitted, focusing on his boots. “I shouldn’t have marked you so quick. It was a...an instinctive thing. I mean...I _know_ you’re mine, I feel it and that’s why I had to mark you but...I _don’t_ know you. I don’t know anything about you, really. And Sam...he saw that you could do this job, that you had potential, that you deserved to be treated like a-a woman with...autonomy. I couldn’t see past the...pretty-in-pink omega...and you deserve to be seen.”

“Uh...what, really?” Sam asked, shaking his head in confusion.

“Yep,” Dean said, popping the ‘p’ on the word. “I am admitting that I was wrong and what happened was my fault. I tethered you to me, Y/n, and then I wouldn’t let you be a part of my life...and I _didn’t_ tell you about Lisa...though, I was planning to eventually but we had _just_ re-met. I didn’t want to tell you yet. I should have waited until we knew each other better before I marked you and I’m sorry.”

Y/n’s eyebrows shot up toward her hairline. “Wow. You’re...approaching this very maturely. Ed and Harry made it seem like you were basically a giant baby in flannel.”

“Ed and Harry?” the brothers chorused.

“The Ghostfacers?” She stood and pulled her phone out of her back pocket, showing him the Ghostfacers website. “I got in contact with them after Sarah Beth and I got _back_ in contact after I left your motel. They were full of information, a lot of it begrudgingly gained from you...the ‘Assholes from Texas’ as they called you.”

“Those guys are idiots,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “But I guess they...prepped you pretty good.” He gestured at the room. He licked his lips and sighed, turning his attention back to her. “I...want you to come back with us. I wanna know you. I wanna know everything about you...and I want you to know everything about me. Ex-girlfriends, people I’ve lost, monsters I’ve ganked, I want you to know it all. Please, come with us.”

“And what happened with Sam? That won’t get in the way?” Y/n asked softly.

Dean smiled, looking from his omega to his brother. “No, baby. That won’t get in the way.”

“That’s worrisome,” Sam said, looking at Dean’s face. “He looks like he’s got a bad idea in his head.”

Dean pursed his lips and shrugged. “‘Bad’ is relative. Don’t worry, Sammy. Bad or not, my ideas are always awesome. Now, what do you say, ‘mega? You gonna come with us?”

Y/n bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll come with you. But I reserve the right to leave again if I feel like I need to.”

“Of course,” Dean conceded. He stepped in front of her and looked down into her eyes. “Can we really cinch this apology up? Can I kiss you?”

She giggled and reached up, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Dean growled and grabbed her hips, pulling her against his body as their tongues pressed into each other. When Dean pulled away, Sam was obviously trying to not stare, a bulge starting to form in his pants and lust in his scent. The older brother chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Y/n’s lips. “Yeah, this is gonna work out just fine,” he whispered to himself. “Let’s get back to the motel. I’m thinkin’, what, dinner to celebrate?”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Y/n answered.

Dean led the way out of the house and Y/n and Sam followed. "I'm glad you're giving Dean a second chance, Y/n. I'd hate to see how he'd deal with rejection sickness."

"Ya know, I liked it a lot better when you were calling me 'Taffy', Sam. Made me feel sexy."

Sam's face went hot and his cheeks burned a dark pink color. "Uh...oh, okay."

Dean just smirked at his brother's flustered expression and headed for the Impala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did you manage to find the nastiest, greasiest burgers in New York?" Y/n asked, wiping at her fingers and down her arm with the single-ply brown napkins the burger joint gave them. "Ugh, this isn't working. Be right back." She stood and sashayed into the bathroom.

Dean followed her with his eyes before turning to Sam, who was staring at her ass. "She's got a great ass, doesn't she?"

"What? No? What?" Sam cleared his throat and looked away, picking up a fry to distract himself.

"She's got an awesome pussy, too."

Sam glared at Dean, bitch face in place. "Dude, shut up."

"No," Dean answered simply. "You're still interested in her, even with the soul, and she's still interested in you."

"But she's your mate, Dean."

"But...she could be _ours_." Sam's eyes went wide as Y/n walked out of the bathroom and took her seat between the brothers. "We'll talk later, Sam," Dean said, winking quickly before turning his attention to Y/n's soggy fries. "Gonna eat those?"


	10. Pants on Fire

**Summary** : Dean has figured out the best way for the three hunters to coexist, but Sam needs to be convinced.

**Story Warnings** : A/B/O dynamics, mentions of cheating, **18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , oral (male rec), unprotected sex, mentions of knotting, spitroast, threesome (no wincest)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean, come on. This can’t work,” Sam growled. Dean just smirked. “Not only do we barely know Taffy, but we have never-”

“Never shared a chick, you’re right. But look at it this way, dude; are you hot for my omega?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, but-”

“And is she hot for you?”

“I don’t know, De-”

“Make an educated guess based on her _scent_ ,” Dean interrupted.

Sam scratched at his scalp. “Y-yeah, but-”

“But what, Sam? Is it not worth even _asking_ her if she’d be willing to have time with two alphas?”

“It’s just...not...she’s _your_ truemate, Dean. You’ve been crazy for her since you were sixteen. You presented because of her! You marked her and-”

“You could mark her too. If she wanted. This is all down to her. I mean, I fucked up but that doesn’t mean I don’t believe in her autonomy.” Dean shrugged. “Shit, if she didn’t want _me_ at all, I’d respect that decision. I mean, she obviously _does_ want me, who wouldn’t, but still.” He leaned forward and looked Sam right in the eyes. “There’s no reason why we shouldn’t bring up the option.”

Sam licked his lips and shook his head. “I don’t know. This just...I feel like a dick to even bring it up to her, ya know?”

“Soulless you woulda been all over this.”

Sam glared daggers at Dean. “Exactly.”

“Dude, seriously. When she gets back from grabbin’ her junk, I’m gonna bring it up and if you wanna deny your interest, you’re more than welcome to do that, but she’s gonna know you’re a big fat liar.”

“I am not-” Dean pulled his Zippo out of his pocket and flicked it on before leaning forward. Sam flailed and kicked at his brother as Dean tried to set his pants on fire. “Stop! Dean, stop!”

“What are you doing?” Y/n asked, smiling a confused grin as she walked in.

“Being a _dick_ ,” Sam accused, moving away from Dean and glaring at him.

“Sammy can’t take a joke,” Dean said, slipping his lighter back into his pocket and standing. “You get all your stuff from your motel room, baby?”

“Yep. This is all of it.” She dropped a suitcase to the floor and smiled as Dean approached her. “What is Sam lying about?” she asked.

Dean smirked and licked his lips. “Oh, nothin’ yet, but I’m about to tell you that he wants to fuck you and he’s gonna get all flustered and deny it.”

“De-” Sam protested, his cheeks turning pink as he looked down in embarrassment.

Y/n bit her bottom lip and turned her attention to the younger alpha, her scent starting to leak lust. “I mean, I figured he still wanted me, but his soul probably wouldn’t let him do anything about it.”

“Well, definitely not unless you very explicitly told him that you’re interested too.” Dean stepped around behind Y/n and leaned down to press his lips to her mark. “You want Sam, Y/n? You want both of us?” Her eyes drifted closed as Dean gave attention to her neck and shoulder, slick starting to gather at her entrance. “Two alphas to keep you happy and fucked out. Two alphas filling you with cum...filling you with pups.”

She gasped, reaching back to grab his hair as he scraped his teeth against her skin. “Oh, fuck, yes.”

“What?” Sam almost squeaked. “Really?”

She giggled, which turned into a purr as she reached out and beckoned to him with a crooked finger. “Come on, Alpha. We both know we want it. Don’t you wanna know how good I can make you feel?”

Dean lifted his head to praise, “Oh, Sammy, her pussy is perfect,” before returning to his teasing licks at her neck.

Sam stood, licking his lips and stalking toward her. “This is what you want?” Sam asked. He had to be sure.

“Two badass hunter alphas...sweet Taffy who’s only had one night of alpha fun...oh, I want this so much.”

Sam growled and grabbed her head, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Dean stepped back and started to pull his clothes off as Sam started to pull Y/n’s halter top off and she went to work on his belt. Dean just watched for a minute as she dropped to her knees in front of his little brother and pulled open his jeans, immediately reaching in to grab his hardening length. It was like watching one of her pornos up close as she pumped Sam to full hardness before taking him into her mouth. Dean moved to take the rest of his clothes off as Sam hissed and started to mutter expletives under his breath. “Isn’t she fuckin’ awesome at that, Sammy? I can’t wait to see you bulgin’ her throat out.”

“Dea-” Sam grunted, before grabbing at Y/n’s head. “You’re so fucking good with that tongue, ‘mega,” he praised, thrusting into her mouth. She gagged and coughed a little when he pulled back, but immediately leaned forward to take him in again, grabbing at his hips to guide him into her mouth.

“Y/n, baby, why don’t you get up and finish gettin’ nude. We wanna see you.”

Sam growled as she went to pull away, holding her head in place as he thrust into her throat once more. Y/n panted up at him as he stepped back to pull his own clothes off. “Get your pants off, Taffy,” he demanded as he tossed his shirts at his duffel bag.

She giggled as she jumped to her feet and started peeling her jeans off. Dean groaned at the sound. “Doesn’t that laugh just get you going, Sammy?”

“Yeah, but the way she smells get me even harder. Get on the bed and fucking present.”

Y/n happily jumped on the bed and bounced to her hands and knees, ass in the air as she dropped her chest to the mattress. Dean let out a hissing breath at the sigh of her pussy dripping slick down her thigh. “Oh, look at that. She just can’t fuckin’ wait to get filled up by alpha cock.”

She whimpered as Sam stepped up behind her and grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh. “Alpha,” she whined, twisting her hands in the comforter as Sam leaned over her body.

“You wanna get filled up, Taffy? You want me and my brother to fill you with cum?”

“Fuckin’ breed ‘er, Sam,” Dean encouraged, climbing on the bed beside them.

“You want that, ‘mega?”

Y/n nodded excitedly. There was something so damn erotic about the idea. Dean ran a hand over her cheek and focused on her eyes as Sam slid the head of his cock along her pussy lips. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous, baby. You ready?”

“Yeah-huh,” she said on a breath, nodding enthusiastically.

“Give it to her, Sam,” Dean demanded.

Y/n reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand as Sam notched the head of his cock at her soaked entrance. “You, too, Dean. Need you, too.”

“Oh, yeah? Where you need me, Y/n?” he asked, running his free hand down to wrap his fingers around his cock as Sam started slowly feeding his own into her.

“Here. Wanna taste you. Please, Alpha,” she begged.

Dean maneuvered around to settle in front of her, leaning back on his elbows as she started licking at the head of his dick. “Oh, fuck, baby. Your tongue is just...fuck. Perfect.”

Sam stopped moving once he got all the way into her, watching as she licked at his big brother’s dick like a sweet candy. She whined and pushed back against Sam to get him to move as she sucked the head of Dean’s cock into her mouth. Sam groaned and start to thrust shallowly into her, running his hand up her spine to grab a fistful of her hair and lightly tug back on her.

Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as she started to take him into her throat. She was his perfect woman, everything he’d been dreaming of since he was sixteen years old. Sharing her with Sam just seemed right. His brother and his truemate? Nothing better. “How’s that feel, Y/n? Feel good? My brother fillin’ you up?”

She just moaned around his cok in response, as Sam picked up speed, snapping his hips into her ass over and over. A particularly hard thrust sent her forward to gag on Dean’s dick.

“Fuck!” the brothers groaned in unison.

Y/n doubled her efforts on the blowjob as she grinded back against Sam. “I’m gettin’ close, Taffy. You wanna cum with me, huh?” Sam reached around to rub at her clit as he felt his inner muscles start to tighten in preparation of his orgasm.

“You gonna knot ‘er, Sam?” Dean asked as Y/n pulled off of his dick and dropped her forehead to his thigh, breath hot against his skin as she panted and moaned.

Sam growled and grabbed at her hips, his toes curling slightly as he slammed his hips forward one last time and grunted as he filled her with cum...but not his knot. She rolled over onto her back as soon as Sam pulled out of her. “You didn’t pop a knot,” she whispered, looking over at Sam. “What happened?”

Sam took a deep breath and ran his hand through his sweat-damp hair before lying next to her on the bed. “You’re Dean’s mate, not mine. I respect that, ya know? Should’ve pulled out, honestly, but that whole ‘fill her up with pups’ thing took me over.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, Sam, I have had an IUD since I started in porn. Didn’t wanna risk an accident or a faulty rubber.”

“Oh, thank God,” Dean praised, pulling her into his lap and kissing her fiercely. “All that talk of knocking you up is hot as fuck, but kids and hunting don’t mis. Sam and I can confirm...children have no place in this life.”

Y/n bumped her nose against his and hummed happily. “That’s fine. We can wait for pups.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. ‘cause you’re mine, Dean. You always have been. Waited half my life for you...I can wait for kids.”

Dean smiled and pressed his lips to hers. “Definitely yours, baby. I don’t mind sharin’ Taffy with Sammy, but Y/n...the heart and soul of you...you’re all mine, right?”

“Always, Dean,” she whispered.

“Fuckin’ awesome,” he whispered back.

“You two need the room?” Sam asked.

“Go take a shower, Sammy. Gotta spend some time with my omega,” Dean dismissed, kissing Y/n as Sam rolled off the bed without another word.

“Are there gonna be rules for sharing?” Y/n asked as Dean kissed his way across her collarbone.

“Yeah. Don’t do nothin’ without me.” Dean leaned back and looked into her eyes. “And enjoy yourself. And be honest about how you feel about everything. That’s more a general relationship one.” He smiled and ran his tongue along the inside of his lips. “And tell me when I’m being a dick...also a general relationship one.”

“I can do that,” she responded, softly. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. “Now, kiss me, Alpha.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
